Freddie Benson
Fredward "Freddie" Benson (born February 4, 1994) is Carly's apartment neighbor, he is her best friend and ex-boyfriend. He is Sam's best friend/enemy and first kiss. He lives right across the hall from Carly in Bushwell Plaza, in apartment 8-D, and is iCarly's tech producer. He is portrayed by Nathan Kress on TV. Characteristics Freddie is very smart. He is shown to be a bit of a "geeky but cool" person who can get excited about anything that has to do with technology, and is a member of the A.V. Club in school, along with being a fan of World of WarLords. Because of his love for computers (and Carly), he became iCarly's technical producer, the one who builds and operates most of the technical equipment in iCarly. Examples of such equipment are the green screen, the flat screen monitor (in which he made it move out 18% faster), Sam's remote, and various special effects. His mother was pregnant with him for 11 months, apparently "I (Marissa Benson) wanted to make sure you were done!", as mentioned in iMove Out. Freddie does have a somewhat devious side, especially when he wants to get back at Carly or Sam for something. This was shown in iStage An Intervention and iHire An Idiot. Freddie shares Spencer's enthusiasm for Galaxy Wars. This shows in the decoration of his room and the fan-talk they share after Spencer buys a "Proton Cruiser" spaceship. In iHeart Art and iWas A Pageant Girl, he mentioned that he visits the Galaxy Wars Convention, and he has also been shown to have a laser gun and a stun blazer (which he shocked himself with when he thought he was dreaming). In iFence, it was shown he has great talent for fencing - just like his ancestors. However, his fencing has not been mentioned since. His mother also takes him to different sports activities, like synchronized swimming or tennis, much to his embarassment. Also, in numerous episodes, he's holding a fork or a pen with his left hand. Although in iFence, he is shown fencing with his right hand, this can lead fans to thinking he is ambidextrous. He is the only person in the cast who is shown to be multi-lingual, although Sam has demonstrated a fluence in Italian. Besides being able to speak fluent Spanish (he often has random Spanish oubursts, see below), he also speaks some French, as shown in the episode iHate Sam's Boyfriend. In iSell Penny-Tees, Freddie shows a rare case of violent thoughts. When Sam bothers him, he slowly picks up a knife, but stops himself. Later, when Sam slaps him on the face in the basement, Freddie has a very odd, thumb|308px|rightalmost hostile, expression on his face. Freddie lives with his overprotective mother Marissa Benson, who frequently embarrasses him. In iMove Out, Freddie gets a little too irked with his mom´s behavior and moves out. At the end of the episode, he comes back on the condition that she never embarrass him in public again, and that she unlocks all the TV channels, although Marissa is hesitant to unlock the nature channel. In a recent iCarly.com interview with T-Bo, Freddie confesses to T-Bo that he has stagefright, although in iCook, Freddie (when he found out he was on TV), said "I'm Freddie Benson" in a nerdy way. In various episodes, he has been shown to be a caring person and true friend to Carly and Sam. For example, in iReunite with Missy, he saw Sam's need for help, and secretly got rid of Missy for her by giving away his cruise vacation to her. On numerous other occasions he does whatever he can to help both of his friends, and sometimes Carly's brother Spencer as well. Freddie can have great physical strength. In iScream on Halloween, he ripped a door knob off with his bare hands (it was an accident). In iThink They Kissed, when Carly pinned him down, Freddie easily reversed it. In some episodes of Season 4, his biceps looked a lot thicker than in the past. However, this is due to Nathan Kress working out more. Relationships with other main characters Carly Shay Freddie's crush on Carly was established in the first episode of the first season, but she always says she just wants to be friends with him. (see: Creddie Friendship) He openly shows dislike towards any guy Carly has a crush on. When he tries to make a move on her, Carly usually rejects him in a more-or-less humorous way. They are good friends, though, and he will do anything for her if she says "Please? For me?" in a cute voice. They became a couple in the episode iSaved Your Life, but broke up at the end. They agreed to try their relationship again later if she still loves him after she is over the whole "hero thing." Freddie also cares about Carly's safety as shown in iSaved Your Life, iScream On Halloween and other episodes of the show. So far, it remains unknown '''if either of them still harbor romantic feelings for each other.. (For more on their relationship, '''see: Creddie) Sam Puckett Sam and Freddie have a strong and ongoing love/hate relationship. Most of the time, they are shown to get along rather well, at others they have been known to resort to physical violence. They shared their first kiss in iKiss. He said in his speech in iMake Sam Girlier that he thinks of him and Sam as "really close friends," and in iReunite With Missy Freddie's full acceptance of Sam as a friend was further confirmed when he gave his cruise trip which he desperately wanted to Missy so Sam could get Carly back. In some episodes, such as iFix A Popstar, they do not fight at all. In season 4, they've grown a lot closer, sometimes even hanging out without Carly.It is confirmed that Sam is in love with Freddie in iOMG. However, it is still unknown if he returns her feelings. For further information on the relationship between Sam and Freddie, (see: Seddie). Spencer Shay Spencer seems to be something like a big brother to Freddie. Freddie usually asks him for advice (especially about girls) and enjoys hanging out with him when he needs "guy time" away from girls. We can also see that Freddie and Spencer work together as a team. (see:'' ''Fencer) Gibby Gibson ' Before Gibby became a main character, Freddie barely interacted with him except for working on iCarly. The most notable situation between them was in iEnrage Gibby when Gibby thought Freddie tried to kiss his girlfriend. They reconciled and declared themselves "bros" after Gibby learned it was just a misunderstanding. They are seen in many iCarly videos on their website that they hang out more. In Season 4, they are shown hanging out together in the episode iSam's Mom. '(see: '[[Fibby|'Fibby]])' Girlfriends, Dates and Crushes [[Carly Shay|'Carly Shay]] (2005-present; Best Friend; Long-time crush; Ex-Girlfriend ) Freddie has had a massive crush on Carly since the first day they met and has always wanted her to be his girlfriend (he has revealed many times he has loved her since the 6th grade, which would mean they met in the 6th grade). They are close friends, and have had numerous moments that could be considered romantic, such as their slow dance at the end of iSpeed Date. (See Creddie for detailed information and speculation regarding their relationship.) They actually became a couple in iSaved Your Life, but Freddie broke up with Carly out of concern that she only loved him because he saved her life. They agreed to reconsider their relationship after the "hero thing" wore off. The exact nature of Freddie's current feelings for Carly has been the subject of considerable debate among viewers, usually depending on which ship the viewer prefers. Some have cited Freddie's behavior in recent episodes as proof that his crush on her has either faded or disappeared altogether. Others maintain that Freddie still has interest in Carly and have offered alternative explanations for the times when he seemingly hasn't, such as that he thinks he will have more chance of Carly liking him (romantically) if he isn't constantly saying he loves her at every moment. Carly and Freddie's relationship status after iSaved Your Life was never formally resolved.There have many hints of a lingering romatic attraction between the two, but it presently remains unknown if they still have romantic feelings for each other. They are just best friends for now. .]] Sam Puckett (2006-present; Frenemy; First Kiss; Possible Crush) 'Freddie has had a strong love/hate relationship with Sam for as long as they've known each other. Although their initial interactions were very hostile, and they are still often act as though they hate each other, Sam and Freddie have actually developed a strong friendship over time, and may also be harboring secret romantic feelings for each other. In iKiss, they actually kissed each other, claiming at the time that they only did it so that they could stop stressing over never having kissed anybody. They did not tell anyone, possibly they didn't want anyone to know they were in love. It is possible he has different feelings for Sam, and vice versa. There have been numerous other hints of a potential romantic relationship between the two as well. In iOMG, Sam kissed Freddie again.(See 'Seddie for detailed examples of this, as well as speculation regarding Sam and Freddie's relationship.) It is unknown whether or not they are now a couple, or if Freddie feels the same way about Sam. Valerie (2007; Ex-Girlfriend) Freddie had a brief relationship with Valerie in iWill Date Freddie. She kissed him very lightly on the lips, which Freddie later claimed was too short to really count as a first kiss. Freddie broke up with Valerie after learning that she was only using him to ruin iCarly for her own web show's gain. She has been mentioned a few episodes, but has not been shown on screen since. Shannon Mitchell (2008; Date) Shannon had an unrequited crush on Freddie in iWin a Date. They went on a triple date (along with Carly, Gibby, Sam, and Reuben) at the Cheesecake Warehouse, during which Carly and Freddie tried to persuade Shannon to like Gibby (who had a crush on Shannon) instead, without success. Freddie obviously didn't like her, he did it for Gibby. Rona Berger (2008; Alternate Reality Girlfriend) Rona was Freddie's girlfriend in the alternate reality of iChristmas. He seemed very unhappy in the relationship, as Rona was quite pushy, self-absorbed, and mean. Melanie Puckett (2009; Date; Kiss) .]] In iTwins, Freddie (who believed that Sam's twin sister, Melanie, didn't exist and that Sam was simply playing a prank on him) asked Melanie for a date in an attempt to force her to admit that she was really Sam. During their date, Melanie tried to convince Freddie that she wasn't Sam by kissing him, unaware that Sam had, in fact, kissed Freddie. Later, in iThink They Kissed, Freddie stated that he was pretty sure that the kiss was actually with Melanie and not Sam, although he said he was "still fuzzy on the whole Melanie thing." This indicated that he may have accepted Melanie as real, although in the actual episode Sam and Carly convince him she was just a fabrication. (Also, see Felanie.) Shelby Marx (2009; Celebrity Crush; Friend) ' ' ' Freddie had a crush on Shelby in iFight Shelby Marx. He made several awkward attempts to get her attention, but she repeatedly indicated that he was actually creeping her out. 'Magic Malika (2009; Date) An eccentric girl who likes to perform magic tricks, Malika was one of three girls who asked Freddie to the Girls' Choice Dance in iSpeed Date. He had no interest in her, but agreed to go with her because he had waited too long to respond to the other two girls (who had found other dates). The date did not go well, and she was never seen again. Leslie (2010; Date) Freddie reluctantly agreed to go on a double date (along with Spencer) with Leslie in iWas A Pageant Girl. He showed little interest in Leslie, and both girls left after being ignored for most of the night, while Freddie and Spencer battled in the "Who am I?" game. [[Sabrina Gibson|'Sabrina Gibson ']](2010; Date; Slight Crush - Ended) ''' Freddie spent several nights video-chatting with Gibby's cousin, Sabrina, in iBeat the Heat. Despite some initial romantic interest, the two never became anything more than friends, because when they met in person, Freddie was put off by Sabrina's much greater height. (In the extended version of this episode, Freddie gave up his interest in Sabrina after she accidentally destroyed Carly's class project.) '''Patrice (2011; Date; Crush) Patrice was a girl who asked Freddie for a date in iPity The Nevel after seeing his vampire impression on iCarly. However when Gibby showed up (dressed as a werewolf) at the Groovie Smoothie while they were on their date, Patrice decided she was "more into the werewolf type" and they left together. Freddie's Random Spanish Outbursts Freddie often speaks Spanish phrases and words throughout the [[iCarly (TV Series)|''iCarly series]], some of which make sense, while most times it is random and does not pertain to the subject to which the other characters are speaking. His Spanish speaking is rubbing off on other characters, like Carly and Sam. There is an underlying reason to Freddie's random Spanish, a reason that Dan Schneider says he will reveal in a future Season 4 episode. A theory among fans is that the tracking chip implanted by Freddie's mother is malfunctioning. (The chip was inserted by a "questionable" Venezuelan doctor.) Season 2: 'iWant My Website Back' *"Como?" - means "how?". 'i' 'Must Have Locker 239' *"Arriba!" - a Spanish exclamation of happiness or approval. 'iDate A Bad Boy' *"Buenas días, muchachalatas!" - means "Good morning, girls!" Season 3: 'iCook' *"Queso" - means "cheese" *"Fantástico" - means "fantastic" *"Gracias" - means "thank you" *"Carne" - means "meat" 'i' 'Carly Awards' *"con mucho gusto" - means "I'd like to" *"Hula gusto!" - Hula refers to Hula hoops while *"gusto" means "like" or "pleasure" 'iHave My Principals' *"Pantalones" - means "pants" *"Arriba" - a Spanish exclamation of happiness or approval. 'iMove Out' *"Casa del Freddo" - means/meant to mean "house of Freddie", "Freddie's house" or "House of the Freddo" 'iSaved Your Life' *"Agua" - means "water" 'iQuit iCarly' *"Hola, David." - means "Hello, Dave/David." 'iSpace Out' *"Maravilloso" - means "marvelous." 'iFix a Pop Star' *"Señor" - means "sir" or "mister" *"finalmente" - means "finally" *"Calcetin" - means "sock" 'iBelieve in Bigfoot' *"El-Foo-tah-jee-gantico" - not Spanish; Just a Spanish-sounding way to say "Bigfoot". *"Interesante" - means "interesting" 'IWon't Cancel The Show' *"Los frijoles calientes queman mis pantalones, hoooooooo!!" - means "The hot beans burn my pants, hoooooooo!!!" 'iPsycho' *"Feliz Navidad" - means "Merry Christmas", although it would have made sense if he had said "Feliz Cumpleanos" (happy birthday), as he said it in a message for Gibby wishing him a happy birthday. *"Adios" - means "goodbye" *"bello" - means "beautiful" 'i' 'Beat the Heat' *"Tubos Yellos" - technically not Spanish, just meant to sound as if he were saying "yellow tubes" in Spanish. *"Unguento" - means "ointment" Season 4: 'iGot a Hot Room ' *"aquí" - means "here" 'iGet Pranky' *"ocho" - means "eight" 'iSell Penny-Tees' *"queso" - means "cheese" [[iDo|'i']] [[iDo|'Do''' ]]*"albóndigas" - means "meatballs" iStart a Fanwar *"chorizo" means "sausage" *"por fin" means "finally" Trivia His countdown before the webshow ("In 5, 4, 3, 2,...") can be considered a catch phrase even outside the webshow. He used it in iWas A Pageant Girl, iGive Away a Car, and mocked Sam in saying the ' 1 ' in iTake on Dingo, 'You *don't* say the ' 1 ' !" Also, in iHire An Idiot, he starts to say his regular countdown, but as he reaches the end, Cort unexpectedly yells "1!" much to his annoyance. Carly omitted the '1' when she did the countdown. Freddie does say '5, 4, 3, 2, 1', but this is in a countdown to the end of a fight in iFight Shelby Marx. He also seems to have a habit to yell to get attention. He does this in iDon't Want to Fight, iSell Penny-Tees and in iStart a Fanwar. Freddie cries only 4 times in the series: iWanna Stay with Spencer (because he was upset Carly was leaving), iPromise Not to Tell (because he thought he was going to juvie), iQuit iCarly (because he didn't want Carly and Sam to split up), and iFix a Pop Star (because he was forked in the shoulder and was under a lot of pain). Freddie is allergic to bees (mentioned in iSpy a Mean Teacher) and onions (mentioned in Sam's Christmas Blog on iCarly.com). The stuff on his cart include an old TV antenna, a PlayStation Controller, and a dashboard. Most of the stuff on Freddie's cart are things Nathan Kress does not even recognize. Likewise, Nathan Kress himself is not really a nerd. During the Drake & Josh ''days, Dan Schneider had cast Nathan Kress as Megan Parker's boyfriend. However, when he saw the potential Kress had, he gave him a character for ''iCarly, this time as a boy who had a massive crush on Carly. In Carly's blog, she made pictures of herself and Freddie 50 years older. In iGet Pranky, Freddie reveals that he was a Boy Scout (although in iCarly lore, he was probably called a "Boy Sprout", since on the show the Girl Scouts are called Girl Sprouts). Freddie is an Aquarius. Freddie's Enemies Jake (when he thought Jake was a "threat" to Creddie happening) Ms. Briggs Lewbert Valerie Nevel Papperman (Untill iPity The Nevel ) Mr. Howard Doug Toter (in iFence) Kyoko and Yuki Fred (temporary only in iMeet Fred) Missy Robinson Nora The Shadow Hammer (in iSam's Mom) Cort References Click here to view Freddie's Gallery Benson, Freddie Benson, Freddie Benson, Freddie Benson, Freddie Teens Category:Characters